


Waking Up

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Falling In Love, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Oblivious, Patrol, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, after a stressful akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: After Chat throws himself in front of an Akuma for her, Ladybug realizes her feelings for her partner. She just doesn't know how to tell him, and she doesn't know if he feels the same way.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I was listening to the acoustic version of "woke the duck up" by john bellion on repeat. And I'm sad.

Every time Marinette closed her eyes, he was there.

Chat Noir.

Jumping in front of her and being completely vaporized by the latest akuma. 

It kept replaying over and over in her mind. Stuck on a loop. Repeat.

And every time she gasped, her heart stopped for a moment.

It wasn't anything new, Chat had a tendency to sacrifice himself for Ladybug, and it was always okay in the end.

She had managed to defeat the akuma and cure the city single-handedly, saving Chat and everyone else who had fallen victim, but the image was burned into her brain.

She tended to think about the worst possibly scenario.

What if it hadn't been okay?

What if Chat had disappeared forever?

If that happened, Marinette would blame herself. Ladybug. She should've been able to save him. If she couldn't...

She cried just thinking about it.

She had seen Chat Noir die in front of her more than once. 

And she managed to save him every time.

And it didn't get any easier.

She couldn't imagine life without him.

She needed Chat. 

Like she needed air. Or water. Or food.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when he was near, and whenever he was gone, she missed him.

He was going to tease he so much when he found out. If he found out.

Marinette chuckled thinking about it. 

There really was no one else she could imagine spending the rest of her life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhghggggghhh. 
> 
> God this sucks. I wanted to at least have half of a normal senior year, but now, between concussion and corona, by the time we graduate o will have only been to two months of school I miss my friends.
> 
> I don't usually write angst stuff, so let me know what you think.


End file.
